Angry Sex Aftermath
by MaryFan1
Summary: This is a story based on what might have happened between Ray and Deb after she found out about the Angry Sex, which is in season 9. Please Read and Review. It is not complete yet.
1. Chapter 1

Ray walks into the bedroom and saw Debra packing her suitcase, "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving Ray and taking the kids with me. I can't take this anymore." She says continuing to pack.

"What, because of what I did? I'm sorry, but this is crazy. You don't want to leave," He said.

She turns to him and it is clear she has been crying, "That was just the last straw Ray. I have put up with crap like that for 15 years. You have no respect for me or what I do to keep this house together. You hardly spend any time with our kids. All you want to do is play golf and sit on your ass watching TV. You won't help me and whenever I ask, you whine like one of the kids."

"Look I promise I'll change. I'll help more, spend time with kids. Please don't do this." He pleads

"You have promised before and nothing changed. You don't want responsibility or to have to do anything. Why don't you go across the street to your mommy since that's what you want, a mother not a wife!" she said walking out of the bedroom to the bathroom.

Ray follows her as she gathers her make-up and toiletries, "Don't make this about my mother. You harp and gripe all the time, sometimes for no reason. You just like doing it."

"Excuse me? I have no reason to gripe? Maybe I wouldn't if you made any effort at all. You are just like your father, he never respected your mother and you don't respect me. We'll it's over." She states matter of fact as she walks back to the bedroom.

"Come on where are you going? What are we going to tell the kids?" He asks

"Well, the kids are out of school for the summer so we are going to see my mother. I need to get away from everything. We'll talk to them together when we get back." She answers

Ray sits down on the bed trying to absorb what was happening. He looks at Debra and hardly knows what to say anymore, "Deb, we can work this out. Come on, this is not worth throwing everything away. We love each other, right?"

Debra turns from the closet to face him, "I thought we did, but you don't act like you do Ray. When you love someone, their feelings and wants and needs are more important to you than your own. All you want is what makes you happy. It doesn't matter what anyone else wants. If anything is the least bit inconvenient you won't do it."

"I do love you Deb. I said I'll change. I won't complain, I'll help. I promise. I'll do more with the kids."

"It's not just that Ray, you manipulate and lie. You have no regard for my feelings. You don't support me. I ran for school board president, you whined about it because you actually had to do something around here. The same thing when I tried to go back to work. How I feel means nothing to you. The only time you pay any attention to me is when you want to have sex." She walks out of the bedroom and down the stairs with her suitcase.

Ray follows her, wanting to finish the conversation but the kids were watching TV.

"Kids, lets get going. Say goodbye to Daddy and put your stuff in the car." She tells them.

Ray hugs the kids good bye and he and Debra were alone again, "Deb, are you sure this is what you want?"

"No Ray, what I want is a husband who is a real partner, a helpmate, not another child to take care of. Look, we'll call and let you know we got there okay. We'll discuss this more when we get back." She turns and walks out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Debra sat in her mother's kitchen drinking coffee. The kids were spending the day with her father and he had just picked them up for breakfast.

Lois walked in and poured herself a cup of coffee, "Good morning sweetheart." she said.

Debra sat lost in thought not hearing what her mother said.

Lois walked over to the table and sat down, "Debra? Are you alright?"

Debra turned to face her mother, managing a weak smile, "Yeah I'm fine Mom."

Lois knew her daughter too well. This trip had been last minute and she had been distracted since she arrived the day before.

"Debra, I know something is wrong. Talk to me, honey." Lois said taking Debra's hand in hers.

Debra faced her mother barely able to stop the tears, "Oh Mom, Ray and I had a huge fight and I left with the kids."

"Well Honey, couples fight. You just needed to cool off. How bad could it be?" She asked.

Debra wiped her eyes, "Well, you'll probably think I'm nuts but we had a fight about sex."

Lois laughed a little, "Well, all couples fight about that. There has to be more to it than that."

"Well, what happened was sort of the last straw with him. Marie and I had a fight and that night we really heated it up in the bedroom because I was so angry. Well, Marie had come by the next day to apologize and Ray lied and said I was sick so she wouldn't talk to me all so he could have more 'angry sex'. I have had it with his lies and manipulation. It's always about what he wants. I told him it was over." The words just sort of tumbled out so fast she couldn't stop them.

"What do you mean over?" Lois asked.

"I told him we were over. That I couldn't take it anymore. The lies, the childishness, his inability to accept responsibility. I want a husband Mom, not another child to take care of."

"Honey, do you really want to leave him? I'm not defending what he did--" Lois started but Debra cut her off.

"Mom! How can you say that? You are hardly one to talk about this."

"Now Debra, your father and I tried for a long time before we split up. You were telling me then about putting effort into it." She reminded her daughter.

Debra sighed audibly, "Well, I need time to think. I don't want to go back and just fight with him again. Whatever does happen yelling doesn't help."

"Alright then. Is there anything you would like to today since the children are with your father?"

"No, not today," Debra replied, taking her mother's hand as Lois turned to go upstairs, "Thanks, Mom."

Lois smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek before leaving. Debra sat wondering what on earth she would do. God, I think you're the only one who can help me. Please tell me what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Ray sat on the couch flipping through the channels on the tv not really paying attention to what was on. 'How could I have let this happen?' He thought rubbing his eyes. He hadn't slept much in the last few days.

Interrupting his thoughts Robert walks through the front door, "Hey Cubby, how's it going?" he asked.

Ray continued to stare blankly at the TV, "What do you think man?"

"Hey, look I'm sorry. I know this is hard. Have you heard from her?" Robert asked

"Not since they called the other night to let me know they got there. I really just talked to the kids. I don't even know when they are coming back." Ray rubbed the back of his neck hoping to get rid of the knots of tension and worry.

"Well, I'm sure they will come back soon. What are you going to say when they do?" Robert asked reaching for the bag of chips on the table.

"I don't know. I don't have any idea what I should say. It seems I am always saying the wrong thing." Ray said almost resigned to the thought of losing his family.

Robert looked at his brother and could see how this was tearing him apart but He also felt Ray needed this. He needed to see to what extent his behavior affected others.

"Ray, I know you don't want to hear anything from me about marriage but I would like to say something that I think you need to hear." Robert steeled himself for Ray to yell and throw him out.

Ray didn't do that, "What is it Robert? You think I don't know what I did was wrong?"

"Yeah I think you do but you don't seem to care. I have watched how you treat Debra for years. You may not be abusive or a womanizer but you don't really have any idea how to be a husband. Not the husband she needs." Robert explained.

"Who are you to say what she needs and since when are you an expert? How long have been married?" Ray snapped sarcastically.

"Hey, my wife is at home quite happy with me. She isn't running off to her parents to get away from me. You are so selfish Ray you don't even see past your own needs. You can make fun of me all you want little brother but I have a happy marriage. I respect my wife and her happiness is far more important to me than my own." Robert said

Ray rolled his eyes, "You sound like Oprah," He said, "All that touchy feely crap."

"Oh you think caring about someone else is crap? You know what? You deserve to lose her. She is far too good for you. I don't even know how she has put up with you this long." Robert knew his words were harsh but He felt it was necessary.

Ray felt his temperature rise, "Oh yeah, well you ... you..." he trailed off knowing Robert was right.

Robert sighed, "Let me ask you something. Why is it so hard for you to be thoughtful and caring toward Debra? Even something as little as helping wash dishes after dinner instead of parking you ass on the couch and watching TV? Why is it always about you Ray? You manipulate her to get what YOU want. Is that how little you care?

"Hey, I do care about and love my wife. I work all day and want to relax when I come home. Why can't she understand that?" Ray said.

"Oh and Debra doesn't work? Taking care of this house, the kids, all four of YOU is a full time job. You think because you work outside the home you have no responsibility at home? You know you sound like? Dad. You treat Debra the way Dad treats Mom. She waits on him hand and foot and all he does is bellow at her."

"I am not like Dad! You just like rubbing this in my face. Why don't you get the hell out of here?" Ray yelled.

"Oh you're not like Dad? Who was it that was manipulating their wives when they weren't speaking to each other? What does 'touchy feely crap' sound like? Who didn't want his wife to touch him in bed and only showed her affection during the day so she would leave you alone at night? Not because you really cared." Robert shot back.

"I said get out!" Ray's face was read and he was boiling.

Robert turned and headed for the door, "You know Ray, I don't like that this is happening to you but I hope you do some long hard thinking or you will lose her."

Ray watched as Robert walked out the door. The truth was he knew Robert was right. But he truly had no idea what he was going to do now.


	4. Chapter 4

Ray sat at the kitchen table Saturday afternoon trying to read the paper. He couldn't stop thinking about what Robert said. At first he was angry at Robert for telling him what to do but the more he though the more he knew Robert was right. He really hoped Debra would give him a chance to show her that he really could change. Breaking him from his reverie the kids came running through the door to give him a hug.

"Hey Guys, I didn't know you were coming back today." He said embracing them all.

"Mommy wanted to surprise you." Michael said.

"She did? Well this is a great surprise. I missed you guys a lot." he responded.

"We missed you too Daddy. Did you get all your important work done?" Ally asked.

"Uh, yeah so maybe next time I'll go with guys."

"Yah! That would be awesome." The twins echoed in unison.

"Okay, kids, go put your stuff away. Dinner will be ready in a little while." Debra said, she had been standing by quietly as Ray had talked with the kids.

Ray got up to greet Debra, "Hey Deb." He wanted to hug her, hold her forever but he didn't know if she wanted him too.

"Hi, Ray." She responded, "I'm gonna take my stuff upstairs. We can talk up there."

"Oh,okay but I'll take your bag." He offered.

"Ray, you don't have to do -" She began.

"I know but I want to. Please, I've done a lot of thinking and there is so much I want to say." He explained.

"Well, okay," she said, "Thanks,Ray."

Upstairs in the bedroom Ray began to unpack Debra's suitcase for her, "These go here right?"

"Uh, yeah, but Ray we need to talk. Do you think doing all this makes up for everything."

Ray stopped and sat down on the bed, feeling defeated, "No Deb. I don't think that. I just wanted to show you that I am capable of helping you, of wanting to help you. Actually I don't have all that much to say except that I love you and I am committed to change. But if you aren't willing to give me another chance then I guess there is nothing I can do."

Debra sat next to him on the bed and took his hand, "Ray, I love you and I don't want to get divorced. But you have to show me that you can change. But you are not the only one who needs to change."

"Look, my parents are the way they are. You know that." He said a little irritated.

Debra smiled, "No, not your parents, me. I need to change too."

Ray couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You're saying you need to change?"

"Yes, I do. I need to lighten up on you but it works both ways. Marriage is a compromise sometimes. We need to be team but I promise to back off, if you promise to really try."

Ray finally put his arms around her, drinking in the smell of her hair, "I promise you things are going to be different and just to prove that, I will get dinner for us and get the kids ready for bed tonight. Why don't you take a long hot bubble bath? You must be really tired."

Debra pulled away and smiled at him, "Thank you, Ray. I really appreciate it. I think I will go ahead and take you up on that." She stood up and began to take off her clothes and get a robe.

Ray walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck, "I have been waiting to do this for 5 long days, Mrs. Barone."

Debra giggled, "Oooh, you've still got the moves Mr. Barone. You know the kids will be fine if WE take a bubble bath together. What do you think?"

Ray's eyes widened as well as his face into a huge grin, "I thought you would never ask."


	5. Chapter 5

Ray and the kids came home from the store to find Debra had finally come downstairs. She had been sick all morning.

"Hi, Mom, are you feeling better?" Ally asked, giving Debra a hug.

"A little. So you guys went with Dad to the store?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think he knew what he was doing." Michael said.

Debra laughed, "Well that's okay. Listen why don't you guys get ready, the party at the Parkers is at noon."

The kids went upstairs and Ray came into the living room after unloading the groceries, "Hey muck a luck, are you feeling better?" he asked sitting next to her.

She leaned against him and he put his arm around her, "A little, I just don't know what it could be. I feel so nauseaus and tired. Thanks for going to the store and taking the kids. Sleeping in helped."

"No problem. I got the stuff put away. Do you feel like eating anything? I could try to make something for you." Ray offered.

Debra smiled, "No,honey. I'm okay but I appreciate the offer. You are really being great. But there is something else we need to talk about."

Ray resisted rolling his eyes, "Okay, what is it."

"The reason I got so angry with you. You lied and manipulated. I don't want to have a relationship like that."

"Deb I promise I won't do that again, okay?"

"I know you won't but I promise too. I won't be that way either. We both need to just be straight about things." She said.

"Why are you all of a sudden including yourself in all of this? You didn't do any of those things." He questioned.

"I know but it works both ways. I will back off as long you make an effort to help me and I won't be underhanded about anything either. You can't say I never have been." She admitted.

"Well then we have a deal. I'm gonna go clean the bathroom." He stood up.

"No don't worry about that now. Just sit here and relax with me. Don't forget you need to drop the kids off at noon at the Parkers." she reminded him.

"Oh that's right. Do you need anything while I'm out?" Ray reached for the remote and turned on the tv.

"No, but I guess if I don't feel better by Monday I'll call the doctor." She said yawning.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday morning Debra was still not feeling better. She had called her dr and made an appt. If it was what she thought, she didn't want to say anything until she knew for sure. As she was clearing away the dishes Amy walked in.

"Hey Deb." She said cheerfully.

"Hi Amy. " She replied looking at her watch, "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Oh I took today off. I have some errands to run." Amy watched her friend and could tell she was not herself, "Are you alright? Did you and Ray have an argument?"

Debra smiled, "Oh no, things are never better between us. He has really changed and not having Frank and Marie around so much is another plus. Since they moved to New Jersey it's been wonderful."

"Well then what is it. I can tell something is wrong." Amy said.

Debra sat down at the table, "I just don't feel well and I think I know why."

Amy seemed confused, "Why?"

"I think I'm pregnant." Debra said for the first time out loud to anyone.

Amy's jaw dropped, "Are you sure?"

"Well no, so I am going to the dr today. I know you said you have errands but could you come with me?" Debra asked

"Of course I can. I have to get my car worked on but you can follow me to the garage and we can go to the dr from there okay? Amy suggested.

"Yeah, that's great, thanks Amy." Debra said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Deb, how do you feel about this? Do you want to be pregnant?"

Debra sighed, "I don't know. It must have happend that night we first got back together. We were so carried away and we didn't have any...well you know and the timing is right."

Amy smiled patting Debra's hand, "Do you think Ray will be happy if you are?"

"I don't know about that either. The kids are just getting old enough to do for themselves more and he and I can have more time for each other. To have to deal with a baby again, I don't know."

The next day Debra nervously waited for the drs office to call with the test results. She hated the waiting and couldn't concentrate on anything. Finally about 1:15 the phone rang.

"Hello," she said hopefully.

"Hey, swizzle stick, how's it going?" It was Ray on the other end.

"Oh hi honey." She said unable to mask her disappointment.

"Who were you expecting, Brad Pitt?" he asked sarcastically.

Debra smiled a little, "I'm sorry. I thought you were Amy, she needs a ride to get her car."

"Oh, well I was just wondering if you needed anything. Are you still feeling queasy?"

"A little but I'm fine. But would mind picking up dinner for you and the kids?" She asked

"Sure, baby. How about after dinner I give you one of my famous massages?" He offered.

"Mmm, I can't wait. Thank you sweetie." As she hung up the phone she wondered how she would tell Ray if she really was pregnant.


End file.
